WarGame
by K.B Aleo
Summary: With special enhanced monster under their control, the goverment plans to wipe out the Digimon. The Digidestined, along with an escaped proto type, must stop the goverment in what has become an all out war!
1. Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Well, I don't own a certain something called Digimon. Happy?  
  
1  
  
"Sir, this is very grave. We can't simply ignore him forever, he's making things harder on us. If we don't stop him, we'll never sucseed"said an agent.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but we have nothing strong enough to defeat him, he's simply too powerful. To think he was only a prototype too. We can't even risk making an attack because he would show up and easily dispose of anyone we send"said Govenor Haesweay. He wore a Black Buttoned shirt with matching Black pants and shiny Black shoes.  
  
"However, we are working on the creature who can destroy him AND the Digimon. However, we'll need some things first"said Haesweay.  
  
"What is this projecct of yours?"asked the agent.  
  
"It's called Anti-mon. Part Digimon, only about 10 to 20 percent, the rest will be mutant"  
  
"If we sucsessfully create this creature how do we know it won't turn on us like the prototype?"  
  
"Technology. We were too overconfident with the prototype but we will not make that mistake with this. We added Chemicals in the genetics that are being used to create him. With these we can manipulate him into thinking we're more powerful then it in strength, and it will obey our orders"  
  
"Well what do we need?"  
  
That's where we'll have some difficulties. We're going to need some very mass from of energy, if it dosen't have the energy to control and maintain it's power it will be destroyed before it even learns it's name. We haven't figured out where we can get all of that energy without arrousing Public suspicion. They all seem to love these Digimon like they were children, we can't afford defiance yet, not until we can overpower the Digimon, and the Prototype"  
  
"Well we had best figure that part out fast"  
  
"I assure you, we will" ****************************************************  
  
"Davis, over here, c'mon!"yelled one of his teamates.  
  
"Man, once I score this goal Kari's gonna think I'm so hot and she'll dump T.J like a bad habbit"he thought.  
  
"Davis, you're so hot!"he imagined Kari saying.  
  
This thought made him blush, however he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Davis you moron, you lost the ball!"yelled one of his team mates.  
  
"Huh? Grr, why you!"said Davis running full steam ahead.  
  
Davis slid in hoping to kick the ball away, but instead it went in.  
  
"Hey, thanks loser"said a kid on the other side cruley.  
  
"Man, this can't be happening!"he thought.  
  
"Get off the field Motimiya before you cost us the rest of the game!"yelled the coach angrily.  
  
Davis walked, heavy weight of shame on him as he got angry glares from everyone else on the team.  
  
"Poor Davis"said Kari from the crowd.  
  
''Well he wasn't exactly helping much"said T.K.  
  
"Kari, let me out of here!"said Gatomon from kari's purse.  
  
"No Gatomon, you have to stay inside"whispered Kari.  
  
"But I'm gonna suffocate in here"wined the feline.  
  
"Man, I thought facing MaloMyotismon a year ago was tough"thought Gatomon.  
  
"You think they'll let him back in?"asked Cody.  
  
"I doubt it, besides the game's almost over"said T.K.  
  
The Digimon were like animals when it came to laws, they weren't allowed in movie theateres, arenas, etc.  
  
"This is so unfair! I'd like to see them do any better!"said DemiVeemon in outrage.  
  
"Quite down, someone will hear you"whispered Cody.  
  
"Well since Davis won't be going back in I guess we might as well wait for him near the exit"said Yolie.  
  
"Excuse me"said a boy.  
  
He looked about 18 years of age, Black hair, Red T-shirt, Blue vest, Black Pants and Red Sneakers.  
  
Yolie scrunched back as the boy walked through.  
  
"You're kinda late, the game's almost over"said Yolie.  
  
"Figures, always get the wrong times. You should be careful about splitting up your Digimon from their partners, if they stay seperated too long they lose good energy"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Yolie.  
  
"How do YOU know about Digimon?"asked Cody.  
  
"Long story there kiddo. You can say they're the reason I exist"said the boy.  
  
"Who are you exactly?"asked Upamon popping up from under Cody's seat.  
  
"I don't really have a birth name. I guess you can call me Proto"  
  
"You don't have a birth name? What happened, did your parents die right after you were born?"asked Cody.  
  
"No, don't have parents. I'll tell ya more, meet me in the field exit right after the game" ***************************************************  
  
"Man, I screwed up again, at soccer even!"said Davis.  
  
"Hey, now you're a COMEPLETE loser!"said Yolie.  
  
"Thanks a lot"said Davis.  
  
"Cheer up, you'll do better next time"assured DemiVeemon.  
  
"Hey, it's you"said Cody as he saw Prot standing there.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Davis.  
  
"Name's proto for those who haven't met me"  
  
"Proto? What kind of name is that?"asked T.K.  
  
"I'll explain that, and why I'm here Digidestined. You see I'm not human like I look, I was geneticly engineered by the goverment"  
  
"For what?"asked Davis.  
  
"To destroy the Digimon"  
  
"No way! You mean the goverment wants to destroy the Digimon!"gasped Davis.  
  
"But why, the Digimon saved us"said Kari.  
  
"The Goverment see Digimon as a threat to their power. They fear more like the one named MaloMyotismon will come and take over, so they created geneticly engineered lifeforms to destroy all the Digimon"  
  
"That's insane!"gasped Davis.  
  
"They can't wipe out an entire race because of a few bad Digimon"said Cody.  
  
"Lucky for me they were overconfident and didn't put any kind of chemicals to mainpulate me with so i was able to escape. They have many more of those geneticly engineered fighters. They can't make ones more powerful then me because of the chemicals, however they're figuring out a way to create a monster so powerful it could wipe out the planet"  
  
"AW!"gasped the Digimon.  
  
"What is this creature?"asked T.K.  
  
"Anti-Mon, a special Digimon the goverment will control. I've only been able to get so much information on what they're planning, but if they sucseed in creating Anti-Mon, the entire human race and Digimon race as we know it will be torn apart. They can't control that thing forever, that's why it can't be created"  
  
"So all we have to do is take these Goverment clowns down, huh? No problem"said Davis.  
  
"It's not that simple, their creatures are extremely intelligent and deadly despite being manipulated. Even with me there's no guarentee a head on attack would work, they have thousands, millions of those creatures, so attacking like that would be suicide"  
  
"How powerful are these things compared to Digimon?"asked Gatomon.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've never seen a Digimon fight one. I would guess they would be about only a level of power slightly higher then most. Some could be as strong as a Champion, and some as strong as a Digimon beyond the Mega level"  
  
"So how do we beat them?"  
  
"I don't know. Knowing them they may attack for one reason or another, that's why you'll have to be ready, I have many things to do so I can't simply be there whenever it's convienent for you"  
  
"Well me and Davis will take on anyone"said Demiveemon.  
  
"Well, that means we're all in!"said Kari.  
  
"Hey, what about Ken?"asked Davis.  
  
"You're right, I doubt we could call him over on such short notice, and we need him for Imperialdramon who besides Tai and Matt's Digimon are the only possible Mega level we have, and we need all the power we can get"said T.K.  
  
"Leave that to me, but I warn you all to be ready for anything. Especialy you Kari, Davis and Cody. You 3 play a bigger role int his then you think. Well, I'll see you later"  
  
Proto disapeared.  
  
To be continued... *****************************************  
  
Neat? Not bad? Awesome? REVIEW! 


	2. Ken's Casualties

2  
  
Proto leaped onto roof after roof too quickly for anyone to see him. He was allready in Ken's town, he just needed to find his apartment. Prot stopped dead when he saw a Helicopter flying in the direction he was heading to.  
  
"That's a Goverment copter if I ever saw one. But what are they doing? Surely they wouldn't attack the town?"thought Proto.  
  
Proto leaped on ahead. After a few more roofs he was on the roof of Ken's apartment, and saw Ken being dragged out by 2 agents.  
  
"They came for Ken"thought Proto.  
  
Wormon was blasted to the outside by some kind of cyborg, and was too weak to fight on.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?"demanded Ken.  
  
"Just move kid"said the agent.  
  
"Not on my watch"thought Proto.  
  
He leaped down immidiately in front of the 2 men.  
  
"I'd advise you to let him go now"  
  
"Who's the kid?"asked one of them.  
  
The other took out a gun.  
  
"YOU'D be advised to back off junior"said the other agent.  
  
"Energy sword"  
  
A Green Sword appeared in Proto's hand.  
  
"What the hell?"asked one.  
  
Proto slashed through the agent's gun.  
  
The cybor tried to ram him but Proto leaped in the air, and came down with his sword, slicing the machine in half.  
  
"No way! That must be the prototype the Gove was talking about!"gasped one.  
  
"You 2 are next"said Proto.  
  
"No way, let's get out of here! Here man, you take the kid"they said dropping Ken.  
  
Proto made no attempt to stop the 2 as they dashed into their helicopter and leaft.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Proto lending his hand to Ken.  
  
Ken grabbed it and Proto helped him up.  
  
"Yeah thanks, who are you, and how did you do all that?"asked Ken.  
  
"Name's proto"  
  
"Proto?"  
  
Proto laughed.  
  
"I know, ridicolous name"  
  
"Why did those guys come here for me?"asked Ken.  
  
"They were Goverment agents"  
  
"Goverment agents! What did they want with me?"asked Ken.  
  
"The Goverment sees the Digimon as a threat to their power. Now they want to wipe them all out. That Cyborg was one of their special creations. They've created all kinds of geneticly engineered monsters to dispose of Digimon. I'm their Prototype. Unlike the others, they didn't put any drugs into my body that would help them manipulate me. That Cyborg was definetly one of their weaker ones"  
  
"Is the Goverment after the other Digidestined as well?"asked Ken.  
  
"They haven't made an attack from what I know yet but yes, they are. Aparently they're using a divide and conquer strategy. Since you were the only Digidestined in this town they figured you'd be easy bait"  
  
"How could they do this? They plan to wipe out an entire race of Digimon? For what, so they don't feel threatened?"  
  
"They killed your parents, didn't they?"asked Proto.  
  
"How did you know"asked Ken who now had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways"said Proto.  
  
"my parents. After all the years I've treated them like dirt I didn't even-  
  
Proto turned his head as cop cars came swarming in.  
  
"The police"said Ken.  
  
He thought they were there to help the situation but the cops busted out of the cars, guns in hand ready to shoot.  
  
"You're under arrest for the murder of The Ichijoji family"  
  
"We didn't murder anybody, I'M Ken Ichijoji, I-  
  
"Stick your hands in the air and don't move an inch"  
  
"The Goverment sent them no doubt. I got a feeling the other Digidestined may be in trouble. C'mon, let's get out of here"said Proto.  
  
"What about Wormon? And those cops have us surrounded"said Ken.  
  
Proto picked up the unconcious Wormon.  
  
Proto took his sword and slashed it, creating an energy blade that destroyed all of the cop cars, and forced the cops to duck for cover. He grabbed Ken around the waist.  
  
"Hang on"said Proto and he leaped up onto the apartment roof, and began jumping again and again, just like the way he traveled there. After a few buldings he stopped.  
  
"Why did we stop?"asked Ken.  
  
Proto took out a pill.  
  
"This will heal Wormon. This is one of the only 4 I've managed to get"said Proto as he shoved the pill down Wormon's throat.  
  
Wormon woke up, feeling brand new.  
  
"Wormon, are you allright?"asked Ken.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken, I failed. I couldn't save them"said Wormon.  
  
"No, it's my fault. It was MY job to protect them. After all the years of treating them like dirt and causing them misery you think I could save their lives at the very least. Grr, WHY DID THEY DO THIS!"yelled Ken who started sobbing.  
  
"I realise you're in pain Ken, but I'm afraid we can't sob now. We must find a safe place to rest, then you can mourn"  
  
"No, no mourning, that won't do anything! I'll avenge them! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"  
  
Proto got a stunned expression on his face at these words, and a dark aurora started glowing around Ken.  
  
"No, the Dark Spore! It's been reactivated, I have to do something"thought Proto.  
  
"Ken, KEN, NO!"  
  
One of the Kaiser's gloves appeared on Ken's left hand. Immidiately Proto slugged Ken in the back of the head and knocked them out.  
  
"KEN!"gasped Wormon.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just unconcious. I couldn't allow that Spore to comeplete it's reactivation. The last thing we need is the return of the Digimon Kaiser"  
  
"How did you know about Ken being the Kaiser?"asked Wormon.  
  
"The goverment has information on all the Digidestined, a lot of which hasn't been exposed to the public. Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if they, no! They have information that could destroy the Digidestined, like Ken being the Kaiser, Kari going to the Dark Ocean, can you imagine the implacations? Kari would be ridiculed, Ken would be loathed like a terrorist, and that's only the tip of the iceberg! We have to destroy those files somehow!"gasped Proto.  
  
Just then a Helicopter hovered right in front of Proto and Wormon(also the unconcious Ken)  
  
People began crowding to see what was happening. Helicopters flying by was nothing, but hovering above a city usualy meant something big.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You know you're no match for me"said Proto.  
  
A mechanical claw came out of the chopper and grabbed Ken.  
  
"Ken!"gasped Wormon.  
  
A light emmited from Wormon.  
  
"Wormon digivolve to, Stingmon!"  
  
"It digivolved"gasped an agent.  
  
Proto slashed the claw with his sword.  
  
"Well we cant waste your Digivolution Stingmon, so how about you take care of these guys?"asked Proto.  
  
"With Pleasure, Spiking strike!"  
  
He broke the prepellar, and the copter crashed to the ground, causing the public to run like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You think we should've saved them?"asked Stingmon.  
  
Fire fighters came and started to ease down the fire, police came as well as FBI agents, who didn't seem to notice them on the roof.  
  
"It's true Stingmon, they were just doing their job, what they were paid to do. But this is War Stingmon, and in war, they'll always be casualties. C'mon, grab Ken and let's head back, the Goverment may very well be after the other Digidestined"  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
How cruel, and how true Proto. REVIEW!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, if anyone knows the Plot to the origanal Japenese episode of "His master's voice" could you tell me? All I know is that it was too graphic for regular television so it was changed. Thanks! 


	3. Media Widespread

3  
  
Cody sat on the bench at the bustop trying to figure things out.  
  
"Davis, Cody, Kari, you 3 will play a big role in this"  
  
"What does he mean? Sure I helped out a couple times but I doubt the team would need me now"thought Cody.  
  
He sighed deeply, head hung low in frustration.  
  
"He must be lying, I'm not THAT valueable to the team"thought Cody.  
  
"Hey Cody, you've been here for like, an hour and you haven't said a word to me. What/s wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Upamon"  
  
"You know me better then that by now"  
  
"Well I can't help thinking about what Proto said about me playing a big role in this. I'm not that important to them team"  
  
"Are you crazy Cody! If it weren't for you, the others would be dead in that submarine"  
  
"That was one thing Upamon, one thing, besides I'm sure the older Digidestined would've found them eventualy"  
  
"Before they died?"  
  
Cody sighed again.  
  
"I guess so"  
  
Upamon gazed around until he saw something on TV in the TV store.  
  
"Hey Cody, look"said Upamon looking at the TV in the store.  
  
"AW! That's Kari!"  
  
"They have a picture of Ken too!"gasped Upamon.  
  
Cody with Upamon in his arms dashed up to the TV.  
  
"Do these 2 children look familiar? They were 2 of the children who brought Digimon into our world. The news we have of them is quite shocking. Ken Ichijoji has not only runaway from home, but he has murdered his parents and used his Digimon to destroy a chopper and send it crashing to the ground. Let's take a look at footage caught by this camera man"  
  
Cody stared in aw as they saw a shot of Stingmon striking the perpellar and the copter crashing and burning into the ground.  
  
"Everyone in the copter is dead, and about 10 civilians died also"  
  
"No way! Ken!"gasped Upamon.  
  
"Ken, did you really do this? Have you gone back to your old ways? Were you toying with us this whole time"thought Cody.  
  
"Now with Toshi Jeiah with news on the field"  
  
"Thank you Jerquasha. I am near the sight where the attack was made just little under half an hour ago. Firemen have managed to rescue the people who thanks to the crash were trapped inside the building. As you can see the fire was put out. FBI officials and Police around Japan are searching as we speak everywhere that exists to find him. Back to you"  
  
"Thank you, now if you thought that was shocking, we have even more shocking footage. This was at a diner, tkae a look. I warn viewers thta this footage may be unsetiling, so viewers disgrestion is strongly advised"  
  
It showed a shot of Kari drinking what appeared to be a milkshake. She gulped it down fast, obviously thirsty. A man came from behind her, dressed in a big thick trencoat which seemed to cover half of his head.  
  
"Excuse me-  
  
Kari stood up, picking the chair up she was sitting on and threw it at the man but he ducked. She practicly threw herself on the floor, toss and turning back and forth, yelling every cuss word imaginable.  
  
"The girl was brought to a mental institution for help. Now, for other news, a man-  
  
Cody walked away from the screen, trembiling in shock.  
  
"Upamon, was that for real?"asked Cody.  
  
"I hate to say it, but yes"  
  
"I've known Kari for about a year or so, I've never seen her do anything even remotely violent. Now she was practicly going balistic just because a man was asking her for something. I got a feeling the goverment's behind this. I wans't sure at first if Proto was telling the truth but it looms like he was. I bet they put a drug in that drink"said Cody.  
  
"What about what Ken did?"asked Upamon.  
  
"They probaly murdered Ken's parents, and probaly attacked him! Upamon, what do we do? At least when we had to fight all those other enemies they were just really, really bad Digimon, or in Ken's case people. But we're talking about the Goverment, they have power over everyone and everything. It's like fighting against the whole world Upamon"said Cody.  
  
"What do we do?"asked Upamon.  
  
"Let's call T.K, we'll see what he thinks, then Davis perhaps" ***************************************************  
  
"Hello, Ishida(I think) residence. Hey Cody. No I didn't hear the news, what's up? WHAT! Are you serious? Allright, stay at the bustop, I'll meet you there. No, we'll tell Davis later" ******************************************************  
  
Cody stood up off the bench as T.K arrived with patamon.  
  
"Hey T.K" "So, it's all true? Kari's in a mental institution and Ken's on the run?"  
  
"Yep, I'm pretty sure the Goverment set this all up"  
  
"I know, we have to get Kari out of there. C'mon Cody, we gotta rescue her"  
  
"T.K, we can't just-  
  
"Cody, this is no time for moral values. I don't care if it's right or wrong, Kari's my best friend, and I'll be damned if I have to wait another day of knowing she's in there. There's only one mental institution in the entire town, so that's where she is. Let's go"  
  
T.K ran off.  
  
"C'MON CODY! WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER, WHETHER IT'S RIGHT OR WRONG TO BREAK IN THERE! LET'S GO!"  
  
"I've never heared T.K so angry, I guess Kari means a lot more to her then we thought"thought Cody.  
  
"Upamon, let's do this"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Upamon Digivolve to, Armidillamn!" *************************************************  
  
T.K and Cody were just outside the tall mental institution building.  
  
"Allright, let's move in, I'l-  
  
"T.K, hide"said Cody pulling T.K his way as 2 goverment agents came walking up.  
  
"We can take those guys"whispered T.K.  
  
"Listen, we might hear something valueable"said Cody.  
  
"I'll take care of security, you go in there, bring the girl out and we'll head back, just like we were ordered to"  
  
"That's why they drugged her, with her here she can't go anywhere safe"said Cody.  
  
"Let's rock Patamon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon!"  
  
"What the!"gasped an agent.  
  
"Angel staff"  
  
Angemon swiped them both down hard.  
  
"Allright, let's go"said T.K as they rushed in.  
  
A worker stood there.  
  
"Hey, no Digimon allowed-  
  
Angemon knocked him down with the staff.  
  
"Angemon, have him tell us where Kari is. NOW!"  
  
Angemon didn't agree with what T.K was doing but obeyed.  
  
"Where is kari?Speak up!"  
  
"Room 322, 3rd floor"  
  
"Allright Angemon, blast a way up"  
  
"Hand of fate"  
  
The blast emitted enough holes to go to just under the final floor.  
  
"Cody, wait here and take care of anybody that tries tog et in the way. I mean it Cody, don't screw up!"  
  
Angemon flew T.K up.  
  
"Man, he's really tense"said Armidilamon.  
  
"I knew those 2 liked eachother, but this is love I never thought possible between kids their age. But it's still wrong to hurt innocent people, T.K's going too far"said Cody.  
  
"What do we do?"asked Armidillamon.  
  
"T.K's gonna hate me for this but we better leave and see Davis. He might not be the most compitent guy but I'd feel more comfortable with him then T.K"  
  
"Allright, let's do this"  
  
"Digiarmor, energize! Armdillamon armor Digivolve to, Digimon, the drill of knowledge!"  
  
Medics were by now panicking and in an uproar.  
  
Cody hopped onto Digmon's back.  
  
"Let's run!"said Cody.  
  
Meanwhile, T.K was searching for room 322.  
  
"There it is!"he said.  
  
Angemon knocked the door down, and there Kari was, in a strait jacket even!  
  
"What are you doing, no visitors in the disturbed ward until 4:00"said the doctor.  
  
"Angemon, blast him"  
  
"What?"  
  
"DO AS I SAY ANGEMON!"  
  
"Allright, Hand of Fate"  
  
The doctor was blasted through the window.  
  
Angemon grabbed Kari.  
  
"Let's get out of here"said T.K.  
  
When they got down, T.K noticed Cody was gone.  
  
"That little punk! No matter, we'll deal with him later! Let's go!"  
  
Unknown to T.K, his Digiegg of hope was morphing into a darker piece. ***********************************************  
  
"We'll stop here"said proto as they stopped in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Hey, you never explainedhow I fell unconcious"said Ken.  
  
"One of the agents did it"lied Proto.  
  
"Oh, well now they'll be looking everywhere"  
  
"Nah, if we get to the Digital world they won't find us. Remember, they don't know how to open the gate yet. Gennai and his friends will see to that"said Proto.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
"They spotted us"gasped Stingmon.  
  
"They brought Cancarne, one of their egineered monsters, and a powerful one at that!"  
  
"Look at all those agents, there must be thousands, and all armed with what I doubt are regular guns!"gasped Ken.  
  
"Looks like we got a fight on our hands"said Proto.  
  
TBC **************************************************  
  
Things are heating up, and will get even hotter. REVIEW! 


	4. Divided and conquered

4  
  
Carcane looked like a human dressed up in a Blue Tuxedo with a Red and Black spiral mask that covered his whole face except his eyes. His eyes made him look depressed.  
  
"We better move out!"said Ken.  
  
"We can't, we're surrounded! We have to fight our way out!"said Proto.  
  
"Well, it sounds as though you've been pretty bad boys"said Carcane with the voice of a 14 year old boy.  
  
"Whiplash!"  
  
Carcane took out a long Black whip and lashed out at Ken but Proto blocked it with his sword.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Grenade like lasers were blasted at Proto.  
  
"Proto!"gasped Stingmon.  
  
"Whiplash!"  
  
The Whip was heading towards Ken but Stingmon blocked it.  
  
"Ken, what can we do?"asked Stingmon.  
  
"Stingmon, you're hurt!"gasped Ken as Stingmon held his arm.  
  
"Well it dosen't look likr you can afford to block your friend again. Come on over!"he said as he lashed the whip, but it was blocked as Proto leaped down, slashing through the whip with his swrod.  
  
Agents were shooting from all sides, as Stingmon covered Ken with his whole body, taking all the blows.  
  
"Whiplash!"  
  
Prot swiped it back with his sword.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
"Whiplash"  
  
Prot dodged it then leaped about 10 feet above Carcane's head.  
  
"Whiplash"  
  
Guns were firing at him in the air, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Too bad"said Carcane.  
  
Lasers continued to shoot at Prot as he tried to stand up.  
  
"I don't think so, Whiplash!"  
  
Proto rolled out of the way, and stood up.  
  
He used his sword to deflect the on coming blasts right at Carcane.  
  
''You fools, are you trying to destroy me!"gasped Carcane.  
  
Proto took this time wisely.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
He sliced right through Carcane, slicing him in half and he fell to the ground, green gooze falling out of him.  
  
"What are ya gonna do, slash through ALL of us?"asked one of the agents.  
  
"Sure, why not. Energy blade!"  
  
He quickly sliced through one row before they could make fire.  
  
"Blazing Blade!"  
  
The sword sent a spiraling Blaze of energy that destroyed half the agents.  
  
"C'mon, this way!"said Proto.  
  
Stingmon picked Ken and flew with him, right behind Proto.  
  
"We best hurry, I don't have the energy to take on more. My Blazing Sword uses up all but a fraction of my energy, so you better cary us"said Prot as he leaped onto Stingmon's back.  
  
"So you can't fight anymore?"asked Stingmon.  
  
"At least not for awhile, sure I could still swing my sword around but that's it. It'll take awhile for my energy to come back. If I use that attack more then once a day, I could destroy myself. You guys will need me, Carcane is just the tip of the iceberg"  
  
"You mean there's more powerful ones?"asked Stingmon.  
  
"Yes, but right now I'm the strongest. The drugs they use to manipulate their soldiers weakens them. However, right now they're creating a creature called Anti-mon. If they create that, it'll have enough power to tear the earth to pieces without breaking a sweat!"  
  
"So I take it it's stronger then you"said Stingmon.  
  
"If it's fully created, then yes, my power will be a minor obstacle for that thing. At the stage it's at right now, it could be defeated easily. However there are many goverment bases and labs so there's no telling which one they're making Anti-mon at"  
  
"Why did this manipulatiing drug work on you?"asked Stingmon.  
  
"They didn't put it in me, they were too confident I would just obey them. They won't make that mistake with Anti-mon, he's gonna be made far diffrently then their other creatures were"  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this Anti-mon"said Ken.  
  
"Only that it's too powerful to take one if it's fully developed. I push the information out of agents foolish enough to challenge me, but usualy it's just one or two who aren't even ordered to. I would've tried to pry info out of them but we're in no condition to make threats"  
  
"Why didn't you pry out where Anti-mon is if you could pry all this other stuff?"asked Ken.  
  
"I tried that, none of them know. Apparently Anti-mon is in a place only head Goverment officials know so prying info out of agents is useless"  
  
"You think they've done anything to the other Digidestined yet?"asked Ken.  
  
"Well they've definetly at least planned something by now, so we better hurry. One advantage we have over the goverment is that they don't know about the 3 deciding factors of this war:Kari, Davis and Cody"  
  
"Them! Why would those 3 make such a diffrence"asked Ken.  
  
Prot said nothing.  
  
"Hey, we're in theri town!"said Ken looking just ahead.  
  
"Stingmon, land us there"ordered prot as Stingmon landed them on the sidewalk, and Stingmon de-digivolved to Wormon. Everyone stopped and stared at Ken, silence defeaning.  
  
"Why are they staring at me?"asked Ken.  
  
"I knew it, the Goverment's spread something about you"said Proto.  
  
"C'mon, we must run"said proto.  
  
"But your energy-  
  
"We have no choice, Wormon's out of energy so he can't Digivolve. We just have to make a run and hope I don't collapse, now hop on my back!" *******************************************************  
  
Patamon bit the strait jacket off.  
  
Gatomon had just came from Kari's house after T.K picked Gatomon up.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked T.K as Kari shook her had.  
  
"T.K, where are we? What's-  
  
"Just relax, you're out of there now Kari. The important thing is that you're safe"  
  
Kari didn't know what it was, but she got an uncomfortable feeling around T.K. Something in his eyes told her she shouldn't be around him. She could feel a knot of discomfort in her body squeezing tightly.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong? Are you alright?"asked T.K.  
  
The drug on Kari aparently had worn off because she felt back to normal, it was T.K that felt diffrent.  
  
"I-I'm fine"lied Kari.  
  
"No you're not Kari, something's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing T.K, I swear"  
  
"Kari, talk to me! You know you can tell me anything"said T.K.  
  
"P-P-Please T-T.K, not now"  
  
"DAMN IT KARI, QUIT HIDING EVERYTHING FROM ME!"said T.K as he smacked Kari down hard to the ground.  
  
"KARI!"gasped Gatomon running up to her.  
  
"T.K, what have you done?"asked Patamon barely above a whisper. T.K just stood there trembiling in fear and shock. What HAD he done?  
  
Tears flooded out of Kari's face, she grabbed Gatomon and dashe doff.  
  
"Kari, wait!"yelled T.K running after her.  
  
Kari was ony about average in speed, so T.K was catching up quickly.  
  
"No, not now"thought Kari.  
  
T.K was right behind her, and grabbed her.  
  
"Listen Kari, I'm sorry allright, please, forgive me!"  
  
"T.K, please, let go-  
  
T.K just slammed her back against the wall.  
  
"DAMN IT KARI, FORGIVE ME!"  
  
Kari didn't know whether T.K wa spossesed or insane, but didn't care as the blow had drained all of the strength out of her.  
  
"Lightning paw!"  
  
With her Tail Ring back, Gatomon's attack knocked T.K unconcious.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon, I, I don't know what to say"said Patamon.  
  
"It's not your fault Patamon"said Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Gatomon leaped onto Kari's back as she staggered toward her house. After the 12 minute walk Kari felt better but still a little weak.  
  
Wehn she opened the door, which was unlocked, it was empty.  
  
"Tai, Mom, Dad, are you guys home? HELLO!"  
  
Nothing. Had they leaft? Why without her?  
  
She couldn't fin a note anywhere around the house. Had they abandoned her? Why?  
  
With the truth seeming inevitable, kari walked towards her bed, and slumped to the ground, crying. Unknown to her, her Digi egg transformed from the egg of light to the egg of despair.  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
Whoa, the Goverment seems to have the Digidestined beat, even with Prot. REVIEW! 


	5. Dark Breeding

5  
  
"Kari, I know it hurts, but you can't just sit here crying, you were drugged today by those goverment clowns, they'll be looking everywhere for you and the others, we have to unite, and fast"  
  
Kari lifted her head up and wiped the tears away.  
  
"I can't Gatomon, I can't bare to face T.K again"  
  
"You don't have to, call the others at least"said Gatomon.  
  
"You're right, I'll use my detecor"said Kari. ***********************************************  
  
"Man, I can't believe this! The goverment's struck and nobody came to me! Wasn't ME who fought against MaloMyotismon when everyone else was scared? Wasn't it ME that defeated Ken and brought him around? Wasn't it ME that defeated MetalGreymon when he was under Ken's control? ME and Ken have the only Mega Level Digimon except for Tai and Matt, no respect at all DemiVeemon"  
  
They were walking down the streets, as Davis would've tore the house up if he stayed home.  
  
"I can't believe nobody came to me"thought Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis, you got an E-mail"said DemiVeemon.  
  
"NOW somebody needs me"thought Davis reading it.  
  
"Hey, it's from Kari"said Davis as DemiVeemon popped up on his shoulder to take a look.  
  
"Dear Davis, come over to my house and fast, I have to talk to you. Kari"said Davis reading it.  
  
"Yahoo, Kari's gonna pronounce her love me!"thougth Davis.  
  
"Well at least somebody still remembers me, c'mon DemiVeemon" **************************************************  
  
"I think this will do for now"said Proto as they sat in an alleyway which was abandoned for the time being.  
  
"What do we do next?"asked Ken.  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess we should think about it while we rest, hopefully they don't find us for awhile. If Wormon can Digivolve at least then we can defend ourselves"said Proto.  
  
"I bet by now the entire country knows aout what happened"said Wormon.  
  
"We shouldn't have killed all those people. But on the other hand, those men did kill my parents. Mess with the Ichijojis, will they? Well they'll pay. I'll wipe them out by myself and take revenge. They'll wish they never heared my name"thought Ken.  
  
"Ken, are you allright?"asked Wormon.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"said Ken.  
  
There was a bleep in his pocket so he took out his detector.  
  
"Dear Ken, sorry if I disturbed you but I need you over at my house, I'm calling the others as well. Kari"  
  
"Well I guess we know what to do next"said Ken.  
  
"Wormon, think you can Digivolve and fly us there? It'll be awhile before I regain my energy"  
  
"Well, let's try it"  
  
"Wormon Digivolve to, Stingmon"  
  
"Well at least it worked"said Ken.  
  
"Barely, I won't be able to hold this form for long, let's get out of here" said Stingmon grabbing them and flying off. *************************************************  
  
"Hey, we got an email"  
  
"What does it say?"asked Armidillamon.  
  
"It's Kari, she wants us to me her at her house" ***************************************************  
  
"It's Kari, sounds like something's up, let's go Hawkmon" ***************************************************  
  
"Well, that's everyone, except T.K of course"  
  
"You think we can win without him?"  
  
"The others will, but, T.K was like my strength. It was like when he was around I could be strong. Now that this has happened, I feel weak"  
  
"You have to have some faith in yourself Kari"  
  
"No, I really feel weak. Something's wrong"  
  
"It's gas!"gasped Gatomon.  
  
"Kari!"gasped Gatomon to a barely concious Kari.  
  
"Gatomon, go get some help, fast!"  
  
Gatomon obeyed her partner and leaft, and after she leaft Kari could no longer fight it, she fell unconcious.  
  
"We got her"said an agent as a claw came from the copter, grabbed Kari and pulled her in.  
  
"Stingmon, look!"gasped proto.  
  
"It's a chopper!"  
  
"One right above Kari's house! They've captured her!"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Those cowards, I've had enough of this!"  
  
He blasted himself away and going towards the copter fast.  
  
"It's the prototype, he's coming fast!"said an agent.  
  
"We don't have time to deal with him, shoot'em down!"  
  
"Where did he get that energy from?"asked Ken.  
  
"Feelings. Like a Digimon, I guess proto can become stronger when he's really angry or fearful of someone's safety"said Stingmon.  
  
"Extending Blade!"  
  
The Blade reached to the ground and allowed him to hop onto the top of the chopper.  
  
"He's right on top!"  
  
Before they could say further, some venomous creature popped out. It was shaped like a human but had Green acid skin. It slashed at Proto who dodged but got in a slash.  
  
"Excellent, get rid of him!"said an agent.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
He slashed it but the thing jumped out of the way. Proto snickered.  
  
"Extending Blade!"  
  
The Blade went right though it.  
  
"Ken, i can't hold on much longer!"  
  
"KEN!"  
  
Ken looked down.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Davis who had ExVeemon with him.  
  
Prot had the sword go back to normal size, making the creature fall right onto the city. Proto jumped through the hole made by the creature.  
  
"Let Kari go, I'm warning you! You know I can easily slash you before you touch Kari so don't even think about using the old I'll hurt her if she moves tactic"  
  
Proto could feel his body weakening.  
  
"This is bad, I must've used too much energy allready, but I have to get Kari out of here"thought Proto.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
He slashed through the one agent. Prot slashed just enough so the man could live.  
  
"Where is she?"asked Proto.  
  
"In..there"said the man weakly.  
  
Proto dropped him and slashed through the door.  
  
But when he wa sinside, only the agent stood.  
  
"Energy Slash!"  
  
He could feel his head pounding, he was using more energy then he should.  
  
"Kari? Kari, where are, AW!"  
  
A dark portal was in front of him, and standing there was a Dragon type creature(seen at the end of "His Master's voice")  
  
"Dragomon"  
  
Only a low grunt was heared from him.  
  
"Let her go now Dragomon! I'm warning you!"  
  
"Soon, soon enough she will come back. Just a few minutes"  
  
"Just how exactly is Kari supposed to help produce more of you freaks? She's a human, a special one but still human"  
  
"grrr" ************************************************  
  
"What's happening in their?"asked Davis.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
From the ground erupted Carcane, but diffrent. His face looked like it was burt, his body twice it's normla size, and his tuxedo torn up.  
  
"You again!"  
  
"That's the guy you fought before?"asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah but he's diffrent now"  
  
"Flaming Whiplash!"  
  
The Whiplash had fire come out of it. Exveemon and Stingmon flew their partners out of the way.  
  
"Allright, you know what we need to do"  
  
"Ready when you are"  
  
"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to, Paildramon!"  
  
"Interesting look, let's see if it has the moves to match, Flaming Whiplash!"  
  
Paildramon dodged.  
  
"Desperado Blasters!"  
  
Carcane was blasted back to the ground, hard.  
  
"Desperado Blasters!"  
  
Carcane moved out of the way.  
  
"Flaming Whiplash!"  
  
This time it hit, sending Paildramon falling.  
  
"Paildramon!"  
  
"Davis, let's do it!":  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to, ImperialDramon!"  
  
"This dosen't look good! Oh well, Flaming WHiplash!"  
  
It had no effect whaot so ever.  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
Carcane was blasted to ashes.  
  
"Nice job!"said Ken.  
  
"I think that's it for him!"said ImperialDramon.  
  
"Good riddens"said Davis. ****************************************************  
  
"Here, you wanted her back, take her!"  
  
Kari flew through the portal into Proto's arms, bleeding.  
  
"What did you do to her!"  
  
"It takes a lot to give birth young one. Now we shall come for your world, and turn it to darkness just like I did to this world!"  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
Sorry if this was a little long, well I finally got the original plot of the whole Dark ocean thing and the story will go by that. REVIEW! 


	6. Past Mistakes

6  
  
Proto, with what little energy he still had leaft, leaped from the chopper and onto a building. When doing so, he layed the bleeding Kari down.  
  
"I never knew. I knew if Dragomon ever had his way with Kari she would be in bad shape, but I had no idea this was gonna happen. I remember too well my first meeting with Dragomon"thought Proto.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Prot walked away from the bodies of gangsters he leaft for dead.  
  
"These humans, I guess it dosen't suprise me my creators are part of this same race"thought Proto.  
  
He started leaping into the forest and stopped at a river to wash the blood off of his hands.  
  
"You can wash the blood off of your body, but not your soul"said a voice from the water.  
  
"HM?"  
  
"Close your eyes and awaken"  
  
Confused, proto did so, and gasped as he found himself in a place unlike anything he had ever heared of.  
  
"Is this the Digital world?"thought Prot.  
  
Everything was in Black and White, even him, and the ocean covered up the rest of the area.  
  
Prot spun around as many humanoid Black creatures stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"What do you want with me"demanded Prot not intiminated.  
  
Dragomon rose from the ocean, causing the beings to bow.  
  
"Well what do we have here?"asked Proto.  
  
"I am Dragomon, Ultimate level. I rule the Dark Ocean with my Tentacle Claw attack"  
  
"Hello there young warrior. I've heared much about your fighting skills and am impressed"  
  
"You gonna give me a medal for it? Did you just bring me here to tell me that I'm skilled?"  
  
"So defiant, that's what I like about you, that's why I want to give you an offer. I want you to bring me a girl named Kari Kamiya. I tried brining her here twice but her friends kept getting in the way. Do this for me, and I will grant you any wish your heart desires"  
  
"No thanks, kidnapping's not my style. Besides if you can't even kidnap a weak child then there's nothing you can give me"said Proto turning away.  
  
"I would give that a second thought"said Dragomon as these humanoids grabbed him.  
  
"You would, I wouldn't"said Prot as he quickly slashed through a dozen of them with one swipe.  
  
"Then we'll do things the hard way, Tentacle claw"  
  
Quickly Proto flashed towards Dragomon's arm and slashed it off.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do. I'm guessing here's the exit"said Prot as he dived into the water.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I should've killed him then and there, I'm guessing he regenrated the arm I slashed off him. I took him too lightly, and now Kari's paying for it. Back then I wasn't exactly a role model, but that's changed now"thought Proto.  
  
"Man, what's going on up there?"asked Davis.  
  
"SOmething happened I guess"said DemiVeemon.  
  
"You don't think kari's, you know-  
  
"Don't even think that Ken!"said Davis.  
  
"Hey guys, up here"yelled Yolie.  
  
Ken and Davis looked up as Yolie flew down on Aqualemon.  
  
"Hey Yolie"said Ken.  
  
"Where is everybody?"asked Yolie.  
  
"Kari and Proto are up there. I have no clue what they're doing up there"said Davis.  
  
"Let's check it out Aqualemon"said Yolie and Aqualemon flew them upwards.  
  
"Kari almost died because of me, I never knew it would be this bad. But self pitty won't help me now, I have to get Kari to a hospital. But no Hospital's gonna except her now, and the Goverment would capture her easily there"thought Proto.  
  
"Hey Prot, what's, AGH!"  
  
Yolie covered her mouth with her hands as though she just swore.  
  
"Prot, what happened to her?"asked Yolie.  
  
Proto closed his eyes solemnly.  
  
"Proto, tell me! What happened!"demanded Yolie.  
  
"Where's Gatomon"asked Aqualemon.  
  
"Gatomon's fine, just asleep. Kari, well-  
  
"Tell me before I come down there and ring your neck!"demanded Yolie.  
  
"The Dark Ocean got her"  
  
"Y-Y-You're kidding right?"  
  
Proto shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is my fault"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, I'm confident you did all you could, what does the Dark Ocean want with Kari anyway?"asked Yolie.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to tell you, I should warn you it's quite disturbing. You see there's a Digimon named Dragomon, he's the ruler of the Dark Ocean. The thing is he can't get by the burriers concealing him there"  
  
"So he wants Kari to break them?"  
  
"No, he had his men brutaly rape Kari so she could produce an offspring outside of the burrier"  
  
Yolie said nothing, she was trying to digest what she just heared. It was like waking up from a dream and awhile after you remember an event but can't distinguish if it was real or a dream.  
  
"Is, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, as disturbing as it is, yes. Now Kari is pregnant with Dragomon's child"  
  
"She's 13 years old for crying out loud!"  
  
"Dragomon dosen't care, he never cared for anyone or anything but himself. I met him awhile back, I had to fight my way out. Back then I was cocky, arrogant, and all I cared about were my selfish intentions. He hired me to bring Kari to him but I declined and fought. I easily slashed an arm off, which he regenerated awhile afterwards I predict. He's powerful ut I could've easily killed him. But I didn't, I let him live because I just wanted to get back to what I was doing, not thinking at all about Kari. Now Kari, not me, has payed the price for my mistake"  
  
"That's the past Proto, there's nothing you can do about it now!"  
  
"Yes I can, I still have what it takes to kill Drgomon and I will someday. We can't stay in this world, we have to go to the Digital world and bring Kari to a hospital there, no hospital here will keep her safe from the goverment" *************************************************  
  
"What's the deal, they still won't come down!"said Davis.  
  
"Davis, over there!"said Ken pointing.  
  
"Hey guys"said Cody riding on Digmon.  
  
"So you got an email too"said Davis.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Man, I just can't win"thought Davis, though not showing his dissapointment.  
  
"What's going on up on that roof?"asked Cody.  
  
"Who knows, they've been up there forever"said Davis.  
  
"Freeze, put your hands in the air and don't move!"  
  
"No way! FBI, Goverment agents, Soldiers, they're ALL here!"gasped Cody.  
  
"This is bad, we need Imperialdramon"said Davis.  
  
"I don't think our Digimon have the energy"said Ken.  
  
"Then what do we do?"asked Davis.  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
One of the tanks was blasted to ashes.  
  
"Hey, it's the Original Digidestined!"gasped Cody.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
Copters and Cop cars were diminished from this blast.  
  
"You guys get out of here, we'll take care of them"said Joe.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
More were destroyed.  
  
Aqualemon came swooping down, and they all hopped on.  
  
"Kari!"gasped Davis and Ken in usion.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened to her!"gasped Cody.  
  
"Not now, we have to find T.K"said Prot who had the sleeping Gatomon rested on Aqualemon.  
  
"N-no"said Kari weakly.  
  
"Kari, you're awake"said Yolie gently feeling her head.  
  
"Don't get T.K, he's not the same. He almost killed me earlier today, that's the reason the Dark Ocean got me, I felt so badly"  
  
"T.L! Where is he, I'll take care of him!"said Davis.  
  
"Not now, anyone here have a laptop?"asked Proto.  
  
"I think I have one in my bag here"said Ken looking through it.  
  
"Here it is!"he said taking it out.  
  
They opened the laptop up.  
  
"Digi port open!" ****************************************************  
  
They all tumbled down in a familiar place.  
  
"Hey, this is the place where we met BlackWarGreymon"said Cody.  
  
"Yeah, it is"said Ken.  
  
"Listne up, you guys find a hospital around here for Kari. I got buisness to settle"said Proto who leaped off before another word was said.  
  
"You heared him, we better find one and fast"said Davis.  
  
"Dragomon, I took you lightly last time but now it's time to settle the score, once and for all"thought Proto.  
  
He let out a cry of frustration.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
Well, stear clearing right? WRONG! REVIEW! 


	7. Control

7  
  
Proto took no time to rest like he should of.  
  
"Dragomon, let's setle the score right now!"said Proto.  
  
No awnser.  
  
"DRAGOMON! I know you can here me, you and I are going to battle, here and now!"  
  
He heared an all too familiar laugh echoing around him.  
  
"Dragomon!"  
  
"Please, you barely have enough energy to run, much less fight. Of course, I've never been one to neglect opprotunity. You shall have your fight"  
  
Proto felt his surroundings change, and Dragomon standing before him in his most intimidating presence.  
  
"For what you did Dragomon, I'm going to make sure you never inhale another breath of air! Now, it's-  
  
"Tentacle Claw!"  
  
Prot leaped and dodged,only to get slapped down.  
  
"Your lack of energy is obvious Proto, you should've rested when you had the chance"  
  
Dragomon pciked him up with his claw and smashed him into the ground.  
  
"I have to fight back some how"thought proto.  
  
"Tentacle claw"  
  
Proto moved out of the way, only to get stepped on.  
  
"You're present power is quite pathetic! Now, time to meet Death, face to face! Tentacle CLaw!"  
  
Prot, with all his strneght, rolled out of the way and stood up. Dragomon tried to step on him but Proto leaped up.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
"TenTacle Claw!"  
  
But Dragomon's claw was no match for the energy Blade, and thus Proto slashed through his claw and straight through his skull.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
He leaped up high once again and slashed through his body, from upwards, then in half. He landed gracefuly on his feet.  
  
"Extending Blade!"  
  
His Blade extended to over 10 feet, and he slashed it throught Dragomon's legs, causing his whole body to scatter into Digital dust.  
  
"So long Drago punk"said Proto.  
  
"That one, was for you Kari"thought Proto.  
  
Proto looked upwards:A control spire!  
  
"What's a control spire doing here! Oh well, I'll destroy it the old fashioned way, extending Blade!"  
  
He pointed his Blade out and it extended to where it slashed the spire in half, only for it to grow back!  
  
"This is ridicolous, how can a control spire reform itself!"gasped Proto.  
  
"You don't think we have the knowledge to hack into a world made of data!"  
  
Proto trembled from the sound of that voice, trying to make sure he heared right.  
  
"Well if it isn't our old Proto type. You didn't think we wouldn't be able to hack into the Digital world did you? Now we're in control! All we have to do is find the main core, then we'll delete the Digital world, wiping out all of the Digimon forever!"  
  
"What! If you delete the Digital world the Digidestined will die as well!"  
  
"Sacrafices have to be made sometimes, like those older Digidestined children"  
  
"What did you do to them!"demanded Proto almost growling.  
  
"You can see them if you want. The cemetary isn't that far off so you can see them whenever you wish"  
  
"You killed them!"gasped Proto.  
  
"Oh we didn't, our good friend Omni did"  
  
"Omni! Figures, he's the only one who could've killed them all that quickly!"  
  
"Yes, now agents are all over the Digital world, while our hackers are looking for the main core to delete"  
  
"I have to get to the Digidestined before it's too late"thought Proto diving into the ocean. **************************************************  
  
The Digidestined stopped by a lake to wash the blood off of Kari's body. Yolie and Cody washed the blood off while Davis watched, and Ken and Wormon sat on Aqualemon.  
  
"I can feel it Wormon, it's coming back"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Kaiser"  
  
"Ken that's not funny"  
  
"I'm not the humerous type Wormon"  
  
"It can't be, Ken, no one can just go back to being that way-  
  
"Don't try to denigh it Wormon, it's happening. I can feel the Dark spore energizing. It won't be safe for the others if I hang around long"  
  
"If you really think you're turning back why don't you get the others to help"  
  
"They can't help, besides revenge is Kaiser's specialty, he'll avenge my parents"  
  
"Oh Ken"said Wormon walking away.  
  
Ken gave a sinister smirk.  
  
"Those Digi fools think I'm defeated so easily, just they watch"he thought in his old Kaiser voice.  
  
"Davis"said Wormon tapping on him.  
  
"What is it?"asked Davis impatiently.  
  
"It's Ken"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I'm worried about him, he keeps saying that he's gonna go back to the Kaiser"  
  
"What! Not on my watch!"  
  
"Davis, where are ya going?"asked Cody.  
  
"Probaly to get Kari flowers"said Yolie annoyed.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"What is it?"asked Ken.  
  
"How can you even think about turning back into the Kaiser"  
  
"Wormon snitched, huh? Worthless mongroule"  
  
"Ken stop it! Don't go back to Kaiser, are you crazy!"  
  
"What!"gasped Yolie and Cody.  
  
"Why not, only those with power ever win in a fight and Kaiser has more then enough power to suash all those who oppose him"said Ken with his Kaiser voice coming back.  
  
2 of his gloves reappeared on him.  
  
"They killed my parents! No one get's away with that!"  
  
"Ken, NO!"  
  
Without thinking Davis slugged Ken hard, causing Ken to fall down.  
  
Ken rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that"said Ken, his voice returning to normal.  
  
The gloves dissapeared.  
  
"That seemed too easy, I don't think Kaiser's done yet"thought Cody.  
  
"Cody, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"said Cody not ready to expose his theory.  
  
"Ken, you can't go back to your old ways, you just can't"thought Yolie.  
  
"Spiral flame!"  
  
A purple flame arrose, narrowly missing everyone.  
  
A vampire like figure stood there.  
  
"What is that!"gasped Cody.  
  
"Omni!"yelled Proto landing.  
  
"Spiral Flame!"  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
Proto rolled back over, his energy running thin.  
  
"Wormon Digivolve to, Stingmon!"  
  
"Spiral-  
  
"Diamond Roll!"  
  
He nailed Omni, only to get swiped back.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to, Exveemon!"  
  
"Exveemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to, Paildramon!"  
  
"Armdidillamon digivolve to, Anquilamon!"  
  
"Thorn shower!"  
  
Anqylamon used his shell to block it, reverting him back to his in training form.  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve t, ImperialDramon!"  
  
"Positron laser!"  
  
"Spiral Flame!"  
  
The 2 attacks clashed, and caused a mass explosion between them.  
  
ImperialDramon tried spearing him but Omni dodged.  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Thron shower!"  
  
Aqualemon reverted to Poromon.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
With all the strength he had, Proto pushed himself, making his attack to fast for Omni to stop.  
  
"Imperialdramon, let's do it!"  
  
"ImperialDramon, mochange to, Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Dark Whiplash!"  
  
Proto was lashed back through a tree.  
  
"Normaly I would take Omni fairly easily, but not like this"he thought.  
  
"Forget about me, Positron laser!"  
  
"Spiral Flame!"  
  
The Positron laser went straight through and blasted Omni to the ground.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"I swear this isn't the last you've seen of me!"  
  
He vanished.  
  
"That seemed too easy, I know the Original Digidestined must be alive, and we'll find them"thought Proto.  
  
Prot looked down towards Kari.  
  
"HM!"  
  
Kari held her gut, feeling like she was gonna explode.  
  
"Kari!"gasped Davis.  
  
Kari was spitting out some kind of Purple liquid. After a few spits, out of her mouth came a mini version of one of Dragomon's Humanoid slaves.  
  
"What is that thing!"gasped Cody.  
  
"Something bad!"said proto.  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
The DD are in major trouble. REVIEW! 


	8. Captured

8  
  
Everyone except Kari who was face down on the ground, stared disgustingly at the newly born creature.  
  
"How could someone so beautiful give birth to something so ugly"said Davis.  
  
"For once I agree with Davis, boy that scares me"thought Yolie.  
  
The thing let out a tiny roar, showing off it's sharp teeth.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
With what strength still was inside him, Proto launched the attack but his lack of energy made him too slow. Proto collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Proto must be exhausted, looks like we'll have to take care of this thing"said Cody.  
  
Kari sat up to a kneeling position, and stared at the creature with lifeless eyes. The creature stared back, with eyes that didn't show emotion yet weren't quite lifeless.  
  
"You get away from kari you putrid thing!"demanded Davis.  
  
The thing leaped onto Kari's chest, and Kari hugged it closely to her, closing her eyes and quitely sang:  
  
Sweet dreams child of mine Who's personality is just fine  
  
I craddle you gently in my arms You are more then just what should be stranded on a farm  
  
You are my little angel of light Together we'll live and together we'll fight  
  
The other Digidestined just stared bewildered, with expressions of confusion.  
  
"Um Kari, uh, what's going on?"asked Davis.  
  
"This, is weird"said DemiVeemon.  
  
Gatomon continued to rest in a slumber, a weird symbol on her forehead.  
  
"Kari, what do you think you're doing?"asked Proto.  
  
"It's my child, he looks evil but he's my baby, he can't be evil"said kari.  
  
"What? Is this a dream?"asked Davis.  
  
"Kari, you can't be serious"said Yolie.  
  
"Kari that thing is dangerous, we must kill it"  
  
"No, leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"gasped Kari who covered it with her body.  
  
"Don't make me move you Kari!"warned Proto.  
  
"Hey, I hope you don't plan on hurting her"said Davis.  
  
"NO! I won't let you!"said Kari who dahsed off.  
  
"I lack the energy to chase her, but whatever happens we can't let that creature grow and evolve! That thing is manipulating her, we have to stop Kari, for her own sake"said Proto.  
  
"But none of our Digimon can digivolve right now, and they could never catch Kari in their in training forms"pointed out Cody.  
  
"Darn, this sucks!"said Proto. **************************************************  
  
Kari sat down with her newborn child, with eyes of love staring a hole through it.  
  
"I promise you, I will protect you, no matter what the cost"said Kari.  
  
The creature snuggled up to Kari and fell of into a slumber.  
  
"I'll name it once it wakes up"thought Kari.  
  
The winds seemed to be blowing higher then usual, making Kari hold onto the creature tighter.  
  
"What's with these winds"thought Kari.  
  
She looked upwards: a helicopter!  
  
"No, they aren't getting my baby"thought Kari who stood up with the creature and ran off, but didn't make it far. A dart was shot directly into her arm, knocking her out.  
  
She fell to the ground face first. The creature suprisingly didn't wake up.  
  
"Allright, we got her, let's take her in"said an agent.  
  
One of them picked Kari up on his shoulder and carried her onto the chopper. *****************************************************  
  
Ken was lost in his own mind, thoughts spinning and racing around his head.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago, I almost transformed back into the Kaiser. I feel so empty, do I want to turn into the Kaiser or not?"thought Ken.  
  
His thoughts were interupted as Gatomon yawned.  
  
"Hello Gatomon"said Ken.  
  
"Ken, hey where's Kari?"asked Gatomon.  
  
She's out with the others"lied Ken.  
  
The other Digidestined went out searching for Kari, while Proto rested and regained his energy. He was fast asleep.  
  
"Why's he sleeping?"asked Gatomon.  
  
"He needs much rest, he's used a lot of energy today, over his limit I'm afraid. He'll be fine but he's gonna need a lot of rest"  
  
"Hey, why isn't Wormon with you?"asked Gatomon.  
  
"He is, he's sleeping next to me here"said Ken pointing to Wormon who was snuggled by Ken's side.  
  
The love he felt from Wormon sleeping so close was making the Kaiser's return seem more unlikely.  
  
"They're looking for our Digimon allies"lied Ken again.  
  
"Sounds like we'll need all the help we can get"said Gatomon.  
  
"Yes, especialy if we have to face Omni again, he was the toughest one yet"thought Ken. **************************************************  
  
Kari layed her hand on her head as she woke up, her head throbbing in explicit pain.  
  
"Where am I"she said waking up into some kind of fancy living room, at least that's how it looked.  
  
"I hope this is convienent"said an agent.  
  
He definetly was diffrent from the others. Half of his face was covered by a hood, he wore a robe and his face was pale. Was he human?  
  
"Where am I?"asked Kari.  
  
"You're under goverment control"  
  
Kari groaned as she remembered the chopper landing. They had captured her. She only remembered a glimpse of the creature she mothered but that's it.  
  
"I see, I'm bait to lure the other Digidestined, right?"asked kari.  
  
"No, the goverment wants to use you for an experiment or 2. The main one is your connection with Gatomon. Digimon are made of human data so it's natural they resemble humans as far as personality. We've viewed over the files and realized that the Digimon weren't able to Digivolve unless their partner was in danger"  
  
"What's your point?"asked Kari sounding iiratated.  
  
"The goverment are going to test some drugs on you, drugs never tested on humans. These drugs are used to manipulate our "special" men. We've never tested it on a human, so we want to see the precution of that. Also, we have a theory that the more the human partners suffer, the weaker they start to become"  
  
"You monsters! Animals!"growled Kari.  
  
"You are in no position to make threats miss Kamiya"  
  
"Creeps"  
  
"Also, we've heared much of your special powers and your ability to travel to a dimension known as the Dark ocean"  
  
Kari's face grew pale at that sentence.  
  
"No, don't. Whatever you do do not send me there, NO!"  
  
"Tough luck, you shouldn't have brought those creatures into our world, the world is meant to be ruled by humans, not pieces of digital data"  
  
"What makes you think YOU'RE human!"  
  
"What are you saying of course I'm human!"  
  
"Yeah right, I've never seen a huma with that face. I think you've been manipulated, I think you're geneticly engineered-  
  
"ShUT UP! Shut up now or I'll cripple you on the spot!"  
  
The so called agent stormed out, locking the door behind him.  
  
"I have to find a way out"thought Kari tiptoeing to the door.  
  
She tested the knob, it was locked though Kari knew it would be. Any windows the room might have if she were to check were probaly barred.  
  
"I wish I had Gatomon with me right now. I'll find a way to escape"said kari.  
  
The door unlocked and a few agents grabbed Kari.  
  
Kari thrashed about to break free as she was placed on a table. But it took the agents little time to wrap the 3 straps around.  
  
"No, please, no!"  
  
She thrashed to break free but it was for naught. She was being taken to some of labaratory. The place was huge with nearly 3 to 5 dozen scientists.  
  
"What are you going to do to me!"demanded Kari.  
  
She was unstrapped, however before she could even think of running she was dropped like a bad habbit to the ground. 2 strong agents held her hands and legs down as she was stripped comepletely naked. They stood her up and forced her into somekind of suit. It looked much like a one piece bathing suit colored Blue.  
  
"Get her in there now!"ordered a scientist.  
  
Kari kicked uselessly, only to have a hand clamp on her face, making her oxygen level slim, weakening her allready futile assault.  
  
She was shoved in verticly(or a less mathemetical term, standing up)Her wrists and ankles were shoved into shackles, and some kind of mask forced onto her face.  
  
As the door slammed Kari thrashed about trying to break free, her screams muffled by the mask.  
  
The tube fiiled up with some kind of liquid thought Kari took no notice. As the tube filled up, Kari found her mind going numb, her body becoming so weka it was painful. Not just stining, unbearable pain.  
  
Her groans and screams of agony were muffled.  
  
"Allright, retrieve gatomon and bring her here, then we can begin the experitment"  
  
"Of course, I'll have Omni do it"  
  
"If our theory is correct Gatomon should be weakened. Even if not, without Kari she can't digivolve. Leave her clothes here, her Digivive and D terminal are probaly in it, we want to run tests on them"  
  
The agent nodded and walked out.  
  
"Kari, I know you're awake, so before you fall into a slumber, allow me to introduce to you our newest member in Anti Digimon revoloution!"  
  
He stepped out, and if Kari had the strength she would've gasped.  
  
T.K.  
  
"Hello Kari, nice day!"  
  
His voice was mutated, thich black circles were around his eyes, and beside him was not Angemon or Patamon, but Omni.  
  
Kari's mind was too numb to care about such things so she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come and maks the pain. ****************************************************  
  
Davis and the others walked back.  
  
"We couldn't find her"said Yolie.  
  
"What do you mean? Ken?"  
  
"Sorry Gatomon, but I didn't think I was right to explain. Davis, you tell her"  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
Do you think this story is becoming too disturbing for a PG rating? WOuld PG-13 or R be better? Oh, and poor Kari. REVIEW! 


	9. TK's Loyalties

9  
  
Kari mentaly begged just to fade away. Just to die. Her body felt so weak and feeble that it was in total pain. Her mind was mostly numnb and her memories had all faded away.  
  
"Kari, how do you feel?"asked the scientist who had a clipboard with him.  
  
Kari gave no repsonse, just stood in that tube waiting for the pain to end.  
  
"Allright, we'll play hardball if that's what you want. T,K, come on in"  
  
T.K hadn't changed a bit from when Kari first saw him here:Dark circles around his eyes, his voice mutated.  
  
The scientist handed T.K a knife.  
  
"If you don't awnser me, I'll have T.K slit his wrists"  
  
"T.K? What's he mean slit? I just wanna sleep"thought Kari.  
  
"What's wrong Kari, I thought you loved me"said T.K in a teasing voice.  
  
T.K wasn't drugged like the other creatures. A special microchip was inplanted within his mind, this is the way Goverment could control humans, however the chip would never work on their egineered creatures as it would be too weak. The drugs used to control the superhuman creatures was in the tube Kari was in.  
  
"I see, so you aren't as pure as one would think from your profiles"  
  
A scientsist dashed up to him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Sir,we have to get the child out of there. Any more time in there and she'll die!"he said as though armageddon were coming.  
  
"Very well"he said pushing a button on the table near his chair.  
  
The tube was opened, and all the liquid pured out.  
  
"Bring her over here"ordered the head scientist.  
  
The other one unshackled Kari with keys, which only the scientists and researchers were allowe to hold. He carried her over to the second chair next to the head scientist.  
  
"T.K, restrain her"ordered the head scientist handing him handcuffs.  
  
T.K pulled the weakened Kari up and cuffed her hands behind her before forcing her back down.  
  
"Kari, can you hear me?"asked the Head Scientist.  
  
His worlds were mubles to Kari, who had no idea right then what was what, who was who or anything for that matter.  
  
"Rebellious, aren't we? Well maybe this will reform you"he said pushing a button from under the table.  
  
Kari was electrified with countless volts of electricity. Her screams of pain echoed throught the lab.  
  
At first T.K was enjoying this, then he started feeling an unknown knot in his stomach, as though this was wrong.  
  
"T.K, help me"he heared Kari say in his head.  
  
"K-Kari?"said T.K starting to remember.  
  
"No you don't"thought the head Scientist who took out a remote control.  
  
T.K held his throbbing head as he seemed to be electrified. It only took a few seconds for T.K to go back to his brainwashed self.  
  
The voltage woke Kari up, and though she still felt the pain of being weak, she remembered everything that was happening now.  
  
"Now, I'll ask again. How do you feel?"  
  
"What have you doen to T.K"said Kari weakly.  
  
"None of your concern brat, now awnser my question:How do you feel?"  
  
Not wanting to be zapped again, Kari awnsered"Horrible"  
  
"The drug dosen't seem to be manipulating her. However her mind and body have been weakened unlike anything I've ever seen before. So this drug is obviously too powerful for umans, well there's one theory down the drain"he thought.  
  
"Now what do we do with her?"asked T.K excitingly.  
  
"You may do as you please with her, however I want her alive still"said the head scientist who uncuffed Kari.  
  
"Little punk, how pathetic"said T.K.  
  
"Please, kill me"said Kari.  
  
"I wish I could, but I have ord-  
  
"T.K, help me!"  
  
T.K held his head after he heared the voice again.  
  
"I don't know how you're doing this, but you better stop!"  
  
T.K picked Kari up by the throat with both hands.  
  
"You like to play headgames huh? Well I like games too, games of torture and pain"said T.K licking his chops.  
  
Kari put all the strength she had into one of her hands and layed that hand on T.K's face.  
  
"T.K, I know you're in there somewhere"said Kari who sounded like she was on the verge of dying.  
  
T.K seemed stunned by this, but shook his head and chucked Kari to the ground. He took the blade the Head scientist had given him and held it at Kari's throat.  
  
"I don't care what he told me to do, if you keep these games up I'm going to butcher you like a pig, got it!"  
  
Kari's conciousness was fading, so she closed her eyes. She saw an image of the real T.K smiling right below the bright sun, just before losing total conciousness.  
  
"Asleep, huh? Well good riddens. The doc will be back for you soon enough, and hopefully he'll find no more use of you so I can kill you and put a stop to these mindgames of yours" ******************************************************  
  
It was night time, and Proto remained asleep, while the other Digidestined were trying to figure out where to sleep.  
  
"Man I wish we brought a tent with us"said Davis.  
  
"Maybe there's a village near by where we can sleep"said Yolie.  
  
"Um, Yolie"said Cody pointing out into the wilderness. All that could be seen was forest.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE!"yelled Yolie.  
  
"Don't yell so loud, there ould be wild Digimon that would like us as meals"said Poromon.  
  
No later had he said that, footsteps were being heared.  
  
"Now you've done it"said Cody.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's Kari"said Gatomon getting excited.  
  
But it was quite the opposite:it was T.K, still brainwashed.  
  
"T.K, you got some talking to do!"said Yolie running up to him with an angry expression.  
  
"T.K, what did you do to Kari!"said Cody angrily.  
  
"Fools"  
  
"What was that!"demanded Davis.  
  
"You have no idea, do you? The power you're up against"  
  
"T.K, what happened to your voice!"gasped Gatomon.  
  
"Hey, where's Patamon?"asked Cody.  
  
"Him? He's in Goverment care, just like Kari"  
  
Proto jolted his eyes at this, and leaped up.  
  
"I see that caught your attention Proto. Yes, she is, as we speak, going under some very important scientific experiments. From when I last saw her there she didn't look so good. You should've seen it, she was practicly begging for me to kill her"  
  
"You monsters! T.K, how could you associate yourselves with animals like them!"demanded Cody.  
  
T.K took out his blade.  
  
"One of you is going to die tonight, the question is who? Perhaps you Cody, or maybe you Davis, of course nobody would care if you died so that would be a lost cause"  
  
"T.K, you're being manipulated, don't you see? They've brainwahsed you with a special computer chip. They have you submitting to them T.K, you have to fight back"said Proto.  
  
"Brainwashed? No Proto, these Digimon have brainwashed you, they've turned you into vessels who's only purpose is to help them Digivolve and get stronger"  
  
"You're wrong T.K, what the goverment is doing is wrong"said Davis.  
  
"Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"We've got to break through to him. T.K, don't you remember Kari? Everything you did for her? Don't you remember the day you saved her from the Dark ocean?"  
  
*Flashback"  
  
"T.K when you said you really cared for me, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"What? Oh, just stuff"  
  
"Well you know what T.K, I really care for you too"  
  
They both looked below to make sure the Dark Ocean didn't pull anything, then gave a giggle.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Kari? Care for her?"  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
He held his head as he was electrified yet again.  
  
"You're uner our control, you do as we say!"  
  
"No, no way, I'm not!"  
  
"Don't resist!"  
  
"Get the hell outta my head!"  
  
"T.K!'gasped Yolie.  
  
"Ken, aren't you going to help them?"asked Wormon.  
  
No response, Ken's face was hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Ken gave a smirk.  
  
"NO! You can't control me! You CAN'T!"  
  
It was no use, T.K was free from their control, however even when it stopped, he remembered nothing.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"T.K, you allright"asked Cody.  
  
"Who are you people? What's going on!"  
  
"T.K, don't you remember us?"  
  
T.K started to regain his memory, Digimon, friends, and especialy Kari.  
  
"I remember it all now. Guys, we have to go now! We have to save Kari and Patamon!"  
  
As he said that, much of the forest was being depleted.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Cody.  
  
Yolie looked into Ken's laptop.  
  
"I can't believe this, the Digital world, it's being depleted comepletely! We have to go!"gasped Yolie.  
  
"Quick, everyone gather around!"ordered Davis.  
  
"Digi port open!"  
  
They were sucked through sucsessfuly, however they stopped dead on their wat back to the real world.  
  
"Hey, what's with the pitstop?"asked Davis.  
  
"Maybe one of us had to go to the bathroom"said Veemon.  
  
"Let me see"said Ken snatching the laptop.  
  
"The Digital portals have all been deleted, guys there's no way back!"  
  
"You mean we're stuck here!"gasped Yolie.  
  
"There's no way we'll save anybody in here! There has to be a portal somehwere!"gasped Proto.  
  
"No, there all gone"said Ken.  
  
"We have no choice, we'll break a hole and make one"  
  
"But Proto, doing that could cause the balance of the all the worlds to collapse"  
  
"it allready has, when one world's gone, all the others will collapse. If we don't find a way to restore the Digital world, there won't be anything leaft! Now let's go, Energy Blade!"  
  
Proto was more then refreshed and easily broke through the wall.  
  
"This is it, let's do this! Kari needs us, you in T.K?"asked Davis.  
  
"Yes, now let's go!"  
  
"Allright, but I get the credit for rescuing Kari"said Davis.  
  
"In your dreams"said T.K.  
  
They all went through the man made portal, unaware of what may be in store for them.  
  
TBC ****************************************************  
  
Things looking bad. REVIEW! 


	10. Rescue Kari Now!

10  
  
"Umm, guys"said Davis when they opened their eyes.  
  
"What the heck is this place?"asked Cody.  
  
"I can't believe it, the Dark Ocean"gasped Ken barely above a whisper.  
  
"Proto, get us out of here now!"demanded Yolie.  
  
"It's simple, just jump into the water. That's the exit"said proto.  
  
"What, and get all wet!"gasped Yolie.  
  
"Yolie just do it!"said Proto.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing"said Yolie as she jumped in.  
  
"I don't know how to swim"said Davis nervously.  
  
"You won't have to"said Proto who shoved Davis into the water.  
  
"Don't worry Cody, you'll mae it"said Proto.  
  
"I hope so"said Cody plunging in.  
  
Ken followed.  
  
"Allright, now you guys"said Proto to the Digimon.  
  
After they all hopped in, Proto went.  
  
"I gotta be more careful about where I open portals"thought Proto. *********************************************************  
  
Since the Digital World was depleted, they were sent directly to the real world, in the forest.  
  
"Allright, now where do we find Kari?"asked Davis.  
  
"I'm not sure I wanna do this guys. What if I lose control again, and, kill her?"asked T.K who Proto noticed was trembiling.  
  
"T.K, they can't get you. You've broken free from their control, they can't take it back"  
  
"Nut I hurt Kari before they got this chip into me, I just went totaly crazy, I-  
  
"It's all in the past T.K, if you let your fear of hurting Kari hold you back you'll never save her"  
  
"Of course if T.K dosen't want to, then I can always-  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Davis, you're such a jerk!"said Yolie as she smacked him.  
  
"Hey guys, maybe we can use the Digivices"said Ken.  
  
"Yeah, good thinking"said T.K.  
  
"She's halfway across Japan, we'll never make it in time"said Cody.  
  
"Wait, duh! ImperialDramon! He can travel at the speed of light, he'll get us there in no time!"said Davis.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's get going!"said T.K. ****************************************************  
  
All of the Digimon had DNA Digivolved except Hawkmon who without Kari's Digivive could not DNA digivolve with Hawkmon so he just Digivolved to Aqualimon.  
  
"You best be careful when we get in there, I got a feeling they have their most powerful creatures where Kari is"said Proto.  
  
ImperialDramon landed them just outside the base which was on a remote Ilsand.  
  
"This is it, there's no turning back you guys"said Proto.  
  
"No way, we aren't leaving until Kari's back safe with us"said T.K.  
  
"Hm"  
  
They all(except Proto)dashed on their Digimon, lead by Proto who didn't need a Digimon to go fast.  
  
There were 4 guards who shot at them with their lasers.  
  
"Energy Slash!"  
  
Proto slashed through one guard, then another.  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
Aqualemon rammed the other 2 down.  
  
"Aqualemon, bust us in!"said Proto.  
  
"With pleasure, Grand Horn!"  
  
He busted the door down, and they dahsed in. ***************************************************  
  
"Govenor sir, the Digidestined children have broken through with our Prototype"  
  
"Dispatch security immidiately, everyone! They are not to get anywhere near Kari"  
  
"Yes sir!" *****************************************************  
  
More guards came and started shooting not at the Digimon but at the Digidestened children.  
  
"Positron laser!"  
  
All of the guards were blasted with this blast.  
  
"Spiral Flame!"  
  
ImperialDramon was blasted against the wall.  
  
"Omni!"gasped Proto.  
  
He was nearly lashed in the back by a Female Demon like figure.  
  
"Videl!"  
  
"Posion Ivy!"  
  
Poisionus Flowers lashed out at ImperialDramon.  
  
"Vegeta Bombs!"  
  
Shaquyamon's attack blocked the flowers, then he grabbed for Videl only to get lashed in the back with a thorned whip.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
Omni barely dodged.  
  
"Spiral Flame!"  
  
Proto leaped right behind Omni.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
He got in 4 slashes through Omni, destroying him.  
  
"Little punk!"growled Videl.  
  
"Positron laser!"  
  
Videl was blasted to pieces.  
  
"Are you okay ImperialDramon?"asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, just stings a little, that's all"  
  
"We must hurry"said Proto.  
  
As they charged towards the next door, more creatures busted through.  
  
"Give me a break here! These things are everywhere!"gasped Davis.  
  
"There's no way we can fight through them all!"gasped Proto.  
  
"Terror Force!"  
  
"Giga Missle!"  
  
"No way, Tai!"gasped Davis.  
  
"Matt!"gasped T.K.  
  
"Hey guys"said tai.  
  
"Where exactly were you guys?"asked Yolie.  
  
"We'll explain later, just hurry up!"  
  
"Yeah, these guys are easy pickings!"said WarGreymon.  
  
"You're crazy if you think you can take them all on!"gasped Proto.  
  
"Whoever you are we have a plan, now just go!"said Tai.  
  
"He's right, let's go!"said Davis.  
  
ImperialDramon blasted through the ceiling, and they flew up through it.  
  
"Kari, um Kari, where are you?"asked ImperialDramon.  
  
"They better not have hurt her!"growled T.K.  
  
"Hey, the lab. I remember being there, they probaly have Kari captive inside!"said T.K.  
  
"Well boys, let's go!"  
  
They easily busted through and found Kari just standing there.  
  
"Kari, are you allright?"asked T.K running up to her.  
  
Kari's eyes had Dark Circles around them.  
  
"Nice of you to make it!"said kari in a mutated voice.  
  
"No! They have control of her!"gasped Proto.  
  
"Kari, it's me! T.K, you have to remember!"  
  
"T-T.K?"  
  
She wobbled around a bit, holding her head.  
  
"What's going on?"asked the Head Scientist from the corner.  
  
"The drugs implanted in her before, they're clashing with the chip, they'll cancel eachother out!"  
  
"Govenor, where are you?"asked the Head Scientist to no one in paticular.  
  
"Kari, speak to me!"gasped T.K.  
  
"She'll be fine"said Proto.  
  
The Govenor clapped his hands, causing everyone else to spin towards him.  
  
"Nice job, you've proved more of a nuscance then I thought"  
  
"It's over. Your Goverment will fall long before you finish creating Antimon"said Proto.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KARI!"roared T.K.  
  
"Experiments, it's natural for her to seem a tab disabled, she probaly will for awhile"  
  
"You monster! How could you, Kari's an innocent kid, not some experiment!"yelleed Cody.  
  
"I'm afriad you're both wrong"  
  
"What do you mean I'm wrong?"asked Proto.  
  
"Anti-mon is allready here. Allow me to show you!"  
  
The govenor took out a needle from his coat pocket, and injected himself with it.  
  
"Now you fools will pay the price for interfiering!"  
  
Tai and Matt flew in on their Digimon.  
  
"What the Hell!"gasped Tai.  
  
The govenor grew into Aniti-mon. It had 2 big animal like legs, and 4 arms with razor sharp claws. His skin was Black, his eyes Yellow. He grew to over a good 28 or 29 feet.  
  
"I am Anti-mon, the one who shall destroy whatever Digimon are leaft, my Death Meteor will lay anyone in it's path to waste!"  
  
"It's too late"said proto.  
  
"No it ain't"said Davis.  
  
"Huh?"gasped everyone else except Tai and Matt who just stared at Anti-mon.  
  
"Whether we go down with it or not we're going to finish this here and now!"said Davis.  
  
"Are you insane!"gasped proto.  
  
"C'mon man, do you seriously want to surrender to THAT?"  
  
"Very well, it dosen't look like we have a choice!"  
  
"Davis, have ImperialDramon change into Fighter mode"said Tai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"ImperialDramon mochange to, Fighter mode!"  
  
"Allright, now let's see of Genni's theory was right"  
  
"WarGreymon, MetalGurrurumon, DNA Digivolve to, Omnimon!"  
  
"Now Omnimon, fuse with them!"  
  
"You must be kidding!"gasped Davis.  
  
"ImperialDramon mochange to, Paildran mode!"  
  
He looked like ImperialDramon fighter mode except he had White in place of Black.  
  
"Unreal!"gasped Cody.  
  
"Omega Sword!"  
  
Anti-mon grabbed it with one of his claws.  
  
"You don't get it do you? I CAN'T be stopped!"  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
He slashed right at the claw only to get swiped back by another.  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Vegeta Bombs!"  
  
ImperialDramon shoved the claw away.  
  
"Omega Sword!"  
  
All the attacks made contact.  
  
"We did it!"cheered Davis.  
  
But Anti-mon was unharmed.  
  
"You're kidding!"gasped Cody.  
  
Kari opened her eyes, disgustingly to Anti-mon.  
  
"I'm indestructible! I don't know the meaning of Death!"  
  
"Well get a dictionary"said Davis.  
  
Kari stood herself up.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing!"  
  
"I'm going to end this! Please power, if there was ever a time to arrise, it's now!"  
  
A beam of light shot out at Anti-mon, but it made no effect.  
  
"Enough of this, Death Meteor!"  
  
A meteor shot down from the sky.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"gasped Cody leaping up.  
  
"CODY!"gasped everyone.  
  
Cody was able to make it right into the Death Meteor, it still exploded but made no effect on the others.  
  
"Cody, he's gone"cried Yolie.  
  
"DARN YOU!"roared Davis.  
  
"Well these games are about to end, Death Meteor!"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!"roared Davis.  
  
His crest glew, and gave ImperialDramon power.  
  
"Positron Blaster!"  
  
The Death Meteor was blown to pieces.  
  
"No, it can't be!"  
  
"Cody was our friend you creep! Now you pay, destroy him!"ordered Davis, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Omega Sword!"  
  
Anti-Mon blocked with his claw but he kept pushing his sword.  
  
"No, we won't let you kill again!"  
  
Anti-mon tried to slash him with another claw.  
  
"Energy Blade!"  
  
Proto blocked it, and ImperialDramon destroyed him with his sword. *********************************************************  
  
Outside, they all took a rest.  
  
"Well, things are going to be awkward for a bit, but once they apoint new officials, everything will be back to normal.  
  
"So, where were you guys?"asked Yolie.  
  
"We went to see Geni, he told us about ImperialDramon Palidran Mode. As for our parents, they ditched us after hearing the news"said Tai.  
  
"The others are in hiding"added Matt.  
  
"Proto, you said I was going to play a big role in this, yet I didn't do anything"said Kari.  
  
"But you did. That blast you sent Anti-mon weakened him, unknown to him. If it weren't for your attack, we would've lost"said proto.  
  
"What do we do from here?"asked Davis.  
  
"Well Geni will probaly take care of restoring the Digital world. As for me, well, who knows. See you guys later"said Proto.  
  
The End? ***************************************************  
  
LONG huh? Well, I may have to do a sequel since much was leaft unexplained. I may or may not. REVIEW! 


	11. Epilouge

Epioulege  
  
"Hey Kuwagamon, what are those humans doing HERE?"asked Monochromon.  
  
"Who knows"  
  
"Kari, give me back my hat"demanded T.K.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first T.K"said Kari.  
  
Kari and T.K's parents practicly dropped off the face of the earth. Police don't seemed bothered to search as they worry about getting their goverment back together.  
  
Kari, T.K, Matt and Tai all decided to live in the Digiworld. Of course while Kari and T.K played, Tai and Matt searched worldwide for heir parents, with that small hope they're still alive and still care for them.  
  
"You can't run forever Kari!"said T.K. ******************************************************  
  
Yolie found her family killed by an unknown assailant. Unlike Kari and T.K, the pain was too much for Yolie so she slit her wrists.  
  
Poromon couldn't get to a phone quick enough, Yolie was no more. *******************************************************  
  
Proto traveled aimlessly around the world, his purpose still unclear.  
  
"There's nowhere to go from here I guess. Maybe it's time I setled in with the humans. No way, everyone knows about the attack, I could never settle in with them"thought Proto.  
  
He caught the beautiful scenery of the town, never before realizing how beautiful it looked under the sun.  
  
"Well I didn't die yet, so I suppose there's another purpose for me here"thought Proto. **************************************************  
  
The Older Digidestined, well, not much to say about them. They went back to normal. ****************************************************  
  
Ken sat in a familiar place, a place he though he would never be in again, and in a suit he never thought he would dress in again.  
  
"Stingmon, it's time. The Kaiser is making his return. The Digidestined will die at my feet, and I will once again reclaim my title as ruler of the Digital world. Now my Dark Spirals, launch and take victim to all in sight!" ********************************************************  
  
Well, that's it. I know, short but it's an Epioulege, they aren't meant to be that long. REVIEW! 


End file.
